Riddle Of My Past
by BitterSweetChaoticSerenity
Summary: Madara's father feels threatened by the Chikyu Clan's upraising. Feeling he has to go to desperate measures he sends Madara on a mission to get close to the heiress, and then kill her. But once Madara gets close enough to her, can he kill her, and complete his mission? MadaraxOC Enjoy...
1. The Mission

**Prologue**  
_The mission_

"Madara-sama," a hesitant voice called from behind. I stopped and looked over my shoulder. It was only a mere servant.

"What?" I asked keeping an emotionless monotone. I stared at the small servant with my dull black eyes, waiting for an answer.

He dropped to one knee and bowed his head, announcing, "Your father would like to see you. He has a mission he would like to personally assign you."

I nodded and turned around completely, but before I could step in the direction of my father's office, the servant made a couple of handsigns and I was teleported into it instead. I blinked slowly as I looked around, my eyes were narrowed, frustration gnawed me. "Damn servants," I muttered darkly, glaring at the carpeted floor.

"Don't blame the boy, he only did as he was told. I wanted to get you here faster so I could get you going on this mission as soon as possible, understand?" my father informed with an edgy tone to his voice. I obviously wasn't going to push anything with him. It was quite clear he wasn't up for an argument.

It was suspicious he wanted to personally assign me a mission as well. He usually just gave his servant a scroll to give to me.

I looked at him carefully, trying to see if there was anything wrong with him. He was standing, looking out of the window, his back toward me. His shoulder length black hair spiked the same way mine did, but his had some grey woven in the mass behind him. It blocked his face from my view, so I couldn't see any emotion he held.

"Yes father," I replied faintly. It was weird being in his office. Rarely would he ever even want me around.

"Good," he murmured. He spoke up and turned slightly to me. "I have a mission I need you to go on. It's a solo mission unless you think you can't handle it alone."

I hated his teasing tone. He obviously knew I worked alone. People got in the way, even Izuna. A liquid feeling of anger burned in my core and I responded sounding a little cocky, "I can handle it."

_How hard can it be?_ I thought to myself. _It's not like he's going to send me to fight a whole war by myself or something like that. Though, it's not like I couldn't do that if I didn't want to._

I could feel the smug smile that tugged upward on his lips as he whispered, "Oh lovely." He swung his arms back behind him to they could rest there, joined at the hands behind his back.

_Why so smug, old man?_ I thought, giving him a dark look. _What exactly is this mission?_

"Father," I started in my emotionless monotone, despite the anger that pounded from my gut. "what exactly is the mission?"

He hummed. "Don't trust me?"

"I never said that," I retorted, narrowing my eyes.

"It's not something I have thought through, but this is something that bothers me. There is an uprising in the Chikyu clan. I don't like it. We already have enough problems with the Senju."

"Why would the Chikyu pose a threat? They are located all the way across the fire country."

"Like I said, pay attention, there is an uprising. They are claiming more land, killing off small clans. They are expanding and no one is stopping it. That's why I am picking you to go and well, you understand now what I mean, right?"

"You want me to go in and slaughter them?"

"No," he snapped. "They are too special for me to allow that. I just want you to get close and kill their heiress. She's a girl born with a creepy and eerie talent. If that part of her gets unlocked, it will be the end of the Uchiha."

"Why would they target only the Uchiha?" I asked, trying to get him to really see if this was a threat.

"Well, we are the strongest clan around here. The Senju are strong, but not as strong, understand?"

"Yes, but, why do I have to do it?" I asked, thinking it was a good question. This wasn't meant for someone of my class.

"You already agreed to do it, so stop whining."

"I didn't know what I was agreeing to."

"You'll do it anyway."

I grinded my teeth together and shot back, "This mission is unless."

"Son, do you want to have all of the power over the fire country? What's the matter with you?"

"I do, but I don't see why we have to do it this way. It's quite reckless."

"Stop it Madara. And you're taking Izuna. He'll be your guard until you get to the clan's grounds."

I felt my anger bubble he blew pop, and I growled, "He's my little brother! No way is he guarding me. I can handle myself fine. But this mission is uncalled for."

"Fine, then you'll go alone, without one. But if you come back with an uncompleted mission, I am going to have to kill you. I can't risk it."

I felt my heart drop. _What? Kill me?! Now he was just plain crazy._ I thought darkly.

"Father, this isn't a job for your son or better yet, your heir. This is for the job of a trained assassin!" I hissed.

My father hummed, annoyance fueled a twang in the pitch. He snapped back, "Really? You aren't my set heir Madara. I could always pick Izuna. Don't get ahead of yourself. He's not as weak as you think he is, understand?"

_Why does he keep on asking me if I understand like I'm an idiot?!_ I thought viciously. But instead of yelling at him, I coldly replied with venom seeping from my words, "Yes father."

"Good, now leave. Get ready. I want you gone in an hour. Remember, kill the girl, but gain their trust first, or they'll come after you as a prime suspect when they find her dead, understand?"

"Yes, father." I turned to leave, my hands clenched and ready to hit something.

"One more thing, Madara," my father spoke up before I could leave. I was only a foot away from the door. "When you get there, your name should Yameru. Don't speak anything of the Uchiha, and try to be nicer to people. You can't gain someone's trust if you're as cold as ice. You'll just drag them down, understand?"

I nodded curtly and slid back the door, stepping out and silently closing it.

_Gah, he thinks so little of me it's revolting. And gain their trust? How long will that even take? Months? Weeks? Years? Eh, I'll pack for four, no, five months. It can't be that hard, anyway._ I thought as I fumed to my room.

* * *

_How is this first chapter? What are my flaws? Is there a lot of grammar mistakes?_

_Is there any confusion? Didn't know who was speaking when or didn't understand something?_

_I don't know. You'll have to tell me._

_Is Madara out of character? __I don't think so, but I am asking you._

_Again, I want to know your opinion, so please feel free to share!_

_Also this is not a story that I am was first doing on here. I am re-posting this on this account because: my sister wants to help with this story~._

_-BitterSweetChaoticSerenity_


	2. The New Guard

**Chapter One  
**_The New Guard_

I sat down by the table, forcing myself to stay still in the itchy dress I wore. It was made from rough material the dug into your skin after a while of having it on. It was pink, as well. Pink was my least favorite color ever. It was far too bright and never on clothing I prefered to wear.

I looked around the small meeting room. I had never been in here before. Something about women having a certain place in the family and this place wasn't one of the places I was allowed to be in. That being, I wanted to memorize it, so I wouldn't have to keep guessing. I let my curious jade eyes wandered around, taking it it's scenery. It was well lit by a few dozen scented candles. The scented candles reminded me of happy times with my mother. They were the scent of apple and cinnamon. It was something my mother must have picked out. She was always one for glowing scents. It was the fume that surrounded me daily when I was around her, learning to be the heiress.

The wooden table I sat at was no higher than two feet from the ground. It was made of dark oak from the back woods. Six dark green silk pillows were laid on the floor for something comfortable to sit on. Two on the tables longer sides and one on each other end.

Nothing else was in the room, but cream walls with perches for the candles themselves.

The door to the room slid open, and my head turned quickly to it. I smiled brightly at my father as he entered. His green eyes narrowed slightly, silently telling me to stop. I did as he ordered and stopped, letting my mouth slide into a line, my lips pressing lightly together.

"Good evening, father," I greeted, nodding as I did so. His forest green eyes scanned over me, as if looking for something to correct about me, but when he found nothing, he stopped.

"Daughter," he greeted back with a dip of his head. His flat and thin hair that banged his face, shifted slightly, showing the scar on his forehead. It was a scar he always kept covered up; so it was a rare sight to see it. Again my curious eyes took that in as well. He shifted on his feet before walking silently to the table. He didn't kneel though. Instead he turned my way and said, "Come."

I tilted my head to the side, but stood slowly. I watched him, gesture me to follow him and then he stalked from the room, out the door that let to the back woods.

What are you doing? I thought to myself as I hesitantly followed behind him. I was sure whether I should or not. He was acting out of character. Kinder than normal.

We stepped down steep stairs that led to the garden and flower bed. Both were things I had asked father to let me have. I took care of both as if my life depended on it, and made sure to talk to the plants daily, and to treat them with the gentle care they deserved. Because for one, you don't want spoiled food to eat and two, the scents the flowers gave off made it worthwhile to sit next to them and complement them, just to make sure they knew how refreshing their scents were.

I snapped open my eyes when I realized they were closed and leaped from the remaining stairs. I gracefully landed behind my fath, only the regular swish of clothing to be heard.

I shouldn't let myself do that around him. He'll figure out what Rin-san has been teaching me. I thought suddenly worried for my friend. If he dose, it will only give him more reason to ban be from meeting with her.

I fiddled with my hands behind him as darker thoughts clouded my mind. He could take a lot of things from me if I become too attached.

He led us to the back woods through the path he had created when mother and him were younger. They used to walk this path when they went to the river.

He glanced back at me a few times, as if checking I was still here behind him. With every glance his green eyes that were dull with distaste. This only made my stomach churn with self consciousness. Why was I always such a burden to him? What made him look at me with those kind of eyes?

Once the forest broke off, and the river could be seen, I could help but let a smile tug my lips up. It was just so beautiful. The river was clear and you could see the rocks below the surface almost crystal clear.

"Rairakku," my father's voice demanded attention and I instantly stopped basking in the beauty of the river and looked at him. He crossed his arms and looked at the river, but I could tell he wanted my attention only on him, not the river. "You are to be getting...a guard. I don't like you in the town with no one around you. It bothers me. I can't have you recklessly doing whatever whenever," he informed with an uncertain twang to his voice. Even with the twang, I could feel the threatening aura around him that whispered fearfully into my ears, 'No exceptions.'

I, even though he had that aura, retorted mindlessly, "I don't need a guard, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"I just want what's best for you. Don't you remember? Your sister said that once," he hissed. He glanced at me, anger sharp in his dull eyes. "Then she came back with a sword through her chest."

I instantly narrowed my eyes in somewhat defeat. I didn't want him to use that against me. "I...can see your point..." I told him, my eyes still at a down cast.

"I shouldn't even have to tell you," he snapped. I cowered from his words a bit. They bit into my heart and tore a couple of holes. His reminder of my sister also made me want to cry, but him standing there was like a complete block of tears. I couldn't cry in front of him.

'You shouldn't. He's right. I'm so thoughtless. I can't be so...terrible. He deserves better. But can I ever reach his expectations?'

As if reading my thoughts he chided, "You're too thoughtless for your age. You shouldn't be such a servant, either. Maybe the new guard can teach you something about being a woman of your class, as well."

As if on cue, a man walked out of the forest behind me, and stood next to my father. He was draped in a black cloak and only a shoulder bag was on him. The cloak's hood shadowed his face partly, only leaving my to see his nose lower. I tilted my head to the side to look at him more, possibly trying to see his face. He saw this and pulled off the hood of his cloak. As he did so, he turned to face my father, as if waiting for orders of what to do next.

I felt myself blink widely at the site of his eyes. They were black. Black as if all of the color had been thrown in, but they weren't very full of life. Still, they shined like obsidian and it was...amazing. I then looked at his blue hair. Blue hair. It was midnight blue that I thought looked good with his obsidian eyes. He glanced at me, and a hint of displeasure came with it. It was as if I was a nuisance.

I felt liquid anger boil in my gut and I opened my mouth to insult him when my father cut in, "Rairakku, this is your new guard, Yameru. You are to not inflict harm on him for any reasons." His dull eyes snapped to Yameru. "Same goes to you."

Yameru nodded and then turned to face me. He bowed and greeted in a forced voice, "Rairakku-sama." I smirked evilly at him and just nodded.

_Heh, I hate him,_ I thought rudely. I looked at my father before bowing quickly and striding back to the path.

* * *

**A/U:** _Heh, short chapters. What more can you ask for? Longer ones? Are you bonkers? Well...I can try...but I don't think I can do it... I HAVE PLOT LINES. Hehe. Just kidding~. I do plan on them being longer... You for now will have to suffer with small, short ones. I hope that's fine though. I hope it's not that bad... Please review~_

_And also, I really am sorry if this story is disappointing... I don't want it to be, but I guess from the lack of updates it is..._

_-Nichole._


	3. Little Lunatic

**Chapter Two**  
_Little Lunatic_

_You can't let your anger get to you. Keep calm, Rairakku,_ I thought to myself, walking away.

I couldn't help the anger sweeping into my stride. It annoyed me that I moved in such a 'wiggly' way.

_Just go see Rin-san. Everything will be fine. Nothing bad can happen with her. She's going to make this all better somehow,_ I reminded myself while I walked down the dirt path I knew very well.

When I came to the fork in the path I instantly stopped and thought about where we were going to meet.

_Were we meeting in town, or at her house? Um, well it can't hurt to check her house first,_ I thought, feeling a sudden lift of happiness that flooded my gut at the blissful thought of busying myself. I took the left side of the road, going into deeper forest, and trying not to step on twigs and leaves, making a game out of being silent as possible. Of course I was barefoot and my feet were obviously going to reflect that I was in the woods, or maybe look like I was in the garden, but not going to someone's house.

I sighed after a moment of walking, feeling eyes on my back.

_Of course. I have that stalker to worry about. What if he reports to my father that I am hanging out with Rin-san? And what if he figures out that she's teaching me things that he never wants me to learn? Oh God. What would he do if he finds out she's teaching me some jutsu? _I felt my heart sink and I couldn't help the regretful feeling that filled my gut. _It would be my fault if that happened!_ I sighed and then shook my head slowly. I knew Rin-san could take care of herself, but that didn't stop the feeling in my gut.

I don't know why, but I never listen to the feelings in my gut, but I know I should. They only are trying to warn me or something, but when it comes to Rin, I didn't think anything bad could _ever_ happen to her. She was untouchable, strong, and willed. She was so different, and kind in her own way. So unique and not bothered that people despised her and almost always instantly hated her for her positive and bubbly attitude...plus her lack of womanly skills.

I frowned thinking of all of the things my father would do if her found out I was learning jutsu. It was again one of those things were women and men differed in the house hold. Women were to clean and cook, men were to fight and protect their family. I liquid feeling discomfort swished around my gut, but when I saw Rin's house, it faded into excitement. I smiled pleasantly, and walked around to the front to get into the only entrance. I didn't knock, just stepped in.

"Hello? Rin-san?" I asked, walking in farther, not closing the door. I made sure not the hit the couch while I walked forward, looking into the kitchen, and bedroom.

"I'm over here - and stop calling me that!" she called from the living room. I turned around quickly. My eyes swept over her and she smiled, meeting my eyes. "I'm making lunch," she informed, poking something out of the fire, and setting it on a white plate. I looked down at her plate and smiled, feeling as if I should laugh at her failure. I placed a hand over my mouth to stop any of that sound from coming out. After a second of collecting myself, I cleared my throat and sat down next to her on the floor, acting as if I hadn't been about to laugh at her mindlessly.

"That looks...yummy?" I said, shaking my head. Rin sighed and flicked it with her finger.

She nodded, while saying, "My best attempt so far, but it doesn't look editable. Can I barrow your cooking skills?"

"Later, I have a problem." She tilted her head my way, suddenly serious. Her bright blue eyes turned stern as she did so.

"What is it?" she demanded.

A small knock on the door made her eyes flick over and she blinked, then scoffed, shaking her head as if disappointed.

"You brought a guy with you? Why didn't you just say so?" she asked, hitting my arm with her shoulder. She grabbed her plate and stood up.

Now that she was towering over me, I grabbed her shirt and tugged on it a little begging, "Don't let hi-"

"Come in~!" Rin sang, earning an untrusting look from Yameru as he stepped inside. "Hey, no mean looks. I'm in no mood to be judged. Just be glad I let you in. I don't usually let anyone - that's not my lil cupcake down there - in."

I glared at Yameru for being here, and then at Rin, for betraying me.

"I was going to say don't let him in!" I informed in a harsh tone. Rin looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Why, because he is wearing all black, a weird hood thing and looks completely gorgeous? You're insane. Your guest or not, I might keep him around," she purred, winking at me.

I frowned and ordered, "Do keep him."

She snickered. "Please, cupcake, I'm not one for guests. As a matter of fact, you're not a guest anymore!" She walked into the kitchen and threw the thing she had about turned to ashes, out the open widow. I sighed, and stood, following her into the kitchen area. She then set her plate in the sink and turned to me. She grabbed a knife and pointed it at me, making Yameru stiffen and watch closely. "I promote you to be my loyal little family pet! I shall name you Rairakku, and you will be mine forever!" Rin giggled when I smiled and pulled me into a hug. I squirmed but couldn't help but giggle as well.

"You're going to cut me!" I laughed. She chuckled and twirled the object in her hand expertly.

"Oh, just how right you are," she mewed, winking at me again.

I gasped and pouted, not able to say anything. The pout was too hard to keep with Rin's beautiful smile shining on me.

She saw my difficulty with being displeased and stuck her tongue out. "I'm just too amazing. I won't cut you yet. But, I will try to cut this!" She let go of me and pulled something from the top of the counter that I hadn't noticed before.

I looked at the thing she held up and facepalmed.

"RIN!" I yelled, snatching thing from her. "Please stop trying to cook without me. I mean, this isn't even good anymore. It's green!"

Rin blinked at the thing I had taken from her. "But..."

"Not buts. This isn't a veggie either. This is..." I rubbed the surface, praying nothing what going to eat me or infect me. But when I turned it over I saw the unmistakable smooth texture of a rock. "a rock." I looked at Rin in a bemused gaze. "You were trying to eat a rock?"

Rin shrugged and said, "I've never never been good at fishing..."

I shot her another bemused look. "How does this look like a fish? It's a rock! It's heavy and covered in green moss."

Rin shrugged and snatched it back. She looked around and then threw it out the open window. "What's heavy and covered in green moss?" she asked innocently, looking around.

I shook my head at her slowly and sighed. "I will need to teach you all of this, won't I. Why didn't your brother teach you these things?"

"He was the one who liked to do it. He never even wanted me around while he did so. He said I was bad luck, so I never went with him," Rin supplied.

I nodded and sighed again. "I wish you would stop trying to cook."

"I just need you to teach me, Rairakku!" Rin insisted, gripping my shoulders.

I smiled. "I would, but I barely have time to come over here everyday."

"Rairakku-sama," Yameru interrupted suddenly. Rin gasped, while I turned to glare at him.

"What?" I snapped, ignoring Rin's pulling on my hand giddily.

"What time do you usually leave here? The sun will be setting in less than an hour," he deadpanned.

I frowned. "About now."

Rin whined, "But you just got here!"

I looked back at her and shrugged. "My father summoned me before I could leave. Hint why I'm here in _this_ kind of outfit."

"What did your Father want you for, may I ask?" Rin asked, tilting her head to the side.

I scowled and tilted my at Yameru. "To give me _that_."

"He's your slave?!" she asked. "Make him-"

"No, he's not," I deadpanned, giving her an unamused look. "He's supposed to be guarding me."

"That explains the looks," Rin whispered. She tossed away the knife and bumped me with her hip. "You can leave now, cupcake."

I rose an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as I turned and left. I couldn't help how her smile hip bump had made my day, putting me in a better mood.

_Bye-bye, crazy lunatic._ I smiled. _Til next time._

**A/N:**_ Well hello, dear readers. Do I get a review for being a good author and updating faster? Huh, huh? I was a good girl! Please, please! Hmm? Haha. You don't have to review, but if there is something you think I need to fix, please let me know.  
_

_-Nichole_


	4. Bonding?

**Chapter Three  
**_Bonding?_

I marched away, beaming. That was until Yameru spoke. In a calm voice he informed, "We should try to hurry home. Your father might get worried if we are out later than planned."

I groaned. "I don't care. He's too overprotective."

Yameru sighed and I could tell he rolled his eyes. "Overprotective is better than not being there at all."

I felt my eye twitch. _What did he know?_ I mentally questioned rudely. Feeling irritated, I didn't respond.

Sadly, he took that as a sign to continue, though I could tell he was uncertain, and hesitant about it. "If you must know, I had to raise my younger brother all by myself, even with my parents around. They wanted us to raise ourselves, thinking it would make us strong. They resent me for raising him, and not letting him do it himself. They were right about it making us strong, but it's hard to raise a brother, and keep up with everything else."

I felt my gut twist. _He...had to raise his brother? My sister never cared about me. They only time she relied on me was when I found her dying on our doorstep._ I felt my eyes narrow and my head bow a little in self pity.

"Sorry about that," I whispered whole heartedly.

Yameru scoffed, and I could picture him look away. "Don't think too much of it."

I felt my eyebrow twitch upwards at his blunt words. _How disrespectful._

"Alright, I won't." I took a short pause with my words, biting my lip. "Though, can I ask you something?" I wondered out loud, glancing back at him.

He rose an eyebrow and with a shrug replied, "What?"

"Where is your brother now?" I asked cautiously._ Seems casual enough..._

He sighed and responded slowly, "He's dead."

"Oh wow, you know how to raise children, forget to feed him?" I retorted, taunting him. I regretted it when his eyes hardened. I didn't think the words through.

"No, I didn't forget to feed him," he forced out through gritted teeth. "He ran away and never came back. I suspect he died. End of story. He's not my responsibility anymore, anyway," Yameru's words made me hate myself a little inside. My words had been thoughtless and rude.

"Well, uh. I guess if you think that then he must have been more of a burden, right?" I asked, trying to learn more about it.

_Curse my bad people skills. This isn't a good subject to talk about. Though, I don't know if he feels comfortable about it or not,_ I thought, chewing on my inside lips a little.

"Of course he was a burden," Yameru answered sharply. Then he did something I didn't think he would regularly do. He reached back and scratched his head, getting sheepish. "But he was my brother. I loved his company, and everything. I don't regret raising him, but...he was always a pain in the ass. That doesn't mean anything though-" he looked as if he was going to continue, but he didn't say anything. He just stopped himself. He slowly let his arm fall to his side, and stared at me, with a small nice smile on his lips. I rose an eyebrow, and stopped stomping in front of him.

"Please stop smiling at me like you won. You have won nothing," I deadpanned, giving him playful eyes, trying to lighten the mood.

_Now that I think about it, I've been really rude to him. Eh...I should try to be nicer._ Little did I know, but Yameru was thinking the same thing.

**xXx**

I sighed, undoing the tie that kept my pink dress tight to me, as well as kept my breast up. With a smile I let the fabric fall from my shoulders. I sighed and looked down to my undergarments. Bandages wrapped around my breasts, keeping them in place. I didn't mess with them, or my panties. I walked into the bathroom that connected to my room, sliding the door closed behind me. I then opened the bathroom's closet door and pulled a box from it. I stepped back, setting it on the floor and then looked in the closet, searching for a hair band, or tie. When I found it, I quickly tied my hair up, and then turned my attention to the box.

With a hum I bent down and dug through the box, finding my night clothes. I pulled out a pale purple, soft fabric nightgown. With a sigh I slid it over myself and then pulled out some skin tight shorts to slip on underneath.

I heard the door to my room slowly slide open, and became very still, suddenly alert. I heard shuffling feet before a small tap ratted on the door. "Darling? You didn't come to dinner." She paused, probably thinking about what to say next, feeling a need to explain why she was in my room. "Are you okay?" my mother's voice gently asked from the other side of the door. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and turned to face the door.

"Yes, mother I'm fine. I just wasn't all that hungry tonight. I do like to pop into places for a snack every once and awhile. I got full before dinner. Sorry I didn't tell you before." I frowned. _More of, I saw Rin's cooking and wasn't hungry anymore._

"It's alright darling." My mother paused, again. "That new guard of yours is quite a gentleman, you know. He helped me make dinner and gave me a few tips. Do you know where he learned to cook from? Have you guys talked?" my mother questioned, blunt curiosity tangling her words.

I sighed, and couldn't help but smile a bittersweet smile. "Mother, we aren't friends. I did not ask where he learned to cook. I didn't know he could. I don't care if he is a gentleman, either. I don't see why I should. He's nice and pleasant to be around, but that's about it."

"Oh, why must you treat all men like they are dirt?" my mom scolded from the other side of the door, obviously irritated.

I felt defensive at her words. I deadpanned back simply, "Because they are, and there is no changing that."

**xXx**

I sighed as a gentle tap sounded on my room's door. I turned around and sighed aggravatingly, growling, "What?"

"May I come in?" Yameru asked from the other side of the door. I stared at the door a moment. He didn't open it and let himself in like I thought he would. I felt a sense of pride break in me. My mom's words came back into my mind again, "_Oh, why must you all men like they are dirt?_" I shifted on my feet, glaring at the door slightly.

"Yes?" I replied uncertainly, forcing myself to stop glaring and answer the man. The door smoothly slid open and Yameru slowly stepped in, eyeballing the room. "What do you need?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips, staring at him. He glanced at me and then went back to eyeballing the room.

Without looking uncomfortable, he said, "Your mother told me to sleep in this room because she was uncomfortable with the idea of me using your sister's old one."

I sighed and looked down. "I can't say I don't agree with her," I mumbled, looking around the floor of my room. "Where would you like to sleep?"

Yameru looked around shrugged. "Where ever you want to put me will be fine."

"Well, if you don't mind, I don't really want you sleeping anywhere near me," I stated bluntly. "I'm tired, so I will be going to bed soon." I hummed and stretched. "Help yourself to finding a spot. Extra pillows and a blanket are in the closet. I'm sleeping once you're settled, so please hurry."

He quickly grabbed opened the closet. He gazed around before take a pillow and blanket out, smoothly throwing the items on the floor. He sat down his weapon against the wall next to my door, and took off his shirt with a sigh. I slapped a hand over my eyes, and didn't watch as he changed shirts. I could tell he was glancing at me and my weird, shocked position. I didn't open my hands to see what he had changed into, until he chuckled. I peeled my hands from my eyes and stared at a shirtless Yameru. I scowled at him. _I thought he put on a different shirt!?_

"What are you doing?" I growled, looking down, not wanting to stare at his muscular form.

"Changing," he replied simply, as if mocking my reaction to him shirtless. I glanced at him and then looked back down.

"Aren't you going to put on a shirt? You're just standing there," I observed, a rude tone biting into my words.

"I don't sleep with a shirt," he informed bluntly, smiling slightly, as if he won. I sighed with a groan. I didn't have the energy to fight with anyone at this hour.

"Okay, well, I need to go to sleep. So I'll see you in the morning." I forced smiled at him and quickly got settled into bed as he did. I blew out the candle that lit up the room and laid down.

There was a long silence before Yameru whispered tiredly in a taunting tone, "Sleep. I'm not going to do something to you, if that's what you're worried about."

I couldn't help the blush that warmed my cheeks when he said that. His words bothered me a little that he would conclude I didn't trust him yet. Well, I didn't but, I didn't think he was going to do anything. It was the first time I had ever shared a room with anyone, so I was just uncomfortable, not worried. I frowned, forcing the heat in my cheeks to leave.

* * *

**A/N:** _Eh. This chapter makes me frown. I'm sorry, I just think it could be better, and it's lacking detail. But Madara has to be out of character because it helps the story to move along if he isn't so cold to her...I just thought sense he opened up, he'd talk a little more. But, I guess I'll get to more of "Yameru's" characterization later or next chapter. I don't know... Hmm. I'm sorry if this was a disappointment. I feel guilty for posting it, but I want to so I can get this story over with.  
_

_So be harsh when commenting on this chapter! I don't want kind words of "update soon" and stuff. I need some feedback. What could I do better? What should I possibly change to make this chapter better? Is it really lagging detail, or is it just me? Please answer those questions. I would love it if you did so. It would make my day to see people took their time to help me improve._

_Have a nice day, or night._

_-Nichole_


	5. Differences

**Chapter Four**  
_Differences_

With a sigh, I hit Yameru in the arm. "Calm down, dummy." He glared half heartedly at me.

"Speak for yourself," he calmly muttered.

A low growl rumbled from my throat and I looked at him with malice. "Wanna repeat that?"

He shrugged and smirked a bit. "I'm not afraid of you."

"After a month of you being here, I thought you'd get smarter. But you're dumb to not be."

"Nah, you're all talk no bite." His eyes looked me up and and down, as if sizing me up.

"My talk is better than my bite. I like getting under people's skin," I declared with a smirk, trying to pester him.

He sighed and shook his head. "Don't get too full of yourself."

My smirk dropped and I frowned as if someone had dropped a ton of bricks on my lips. "I'm not full of myself. If anything, you are," I protested.

He shrugged. "I wouldn't deny it. And even if I am, I have reasons to be. I'm quite the fighter. Though, being here has made me limit my skills."

"You? A fighter? What are you? What's your biggest threat air or trees?"

"I'm obviously your guard for a reason. Am I not?" he questioned giving me a look.

I scoffed. "You have no skills. All you do is run your mouth," I said waving my hand in a dismissive way.

"You think that," he insisted, looking away, as if he was being modest.

"No," I replied snobbishly. "I know that."

"Oh, you do," he mockingly whispered. I growled at his tone.

"If you are so confident, prove it!" I challenged, crossing my arms over my chest, and giving him a skeptical look.

"Are you sure you can handle something so amazing?" Yameru asked, looking at me seriously.

I gawked at him, and was about to reply before he interrupted me.

"Oh, mouth up. You look embarrassing," Yameru scolded, taping my chin with his finger. My mouth closed instantly with a dull 'BOP', almost like the sound you would hear closing a book. With that, Yameru smirked and stepped away from me. "Much better. Now, what would you like to see?" he asked. I looked at him somewhat confused. I let the little 'moment' before us disappear in time and cocked my head to the side.

"What do you mean by that?" I wondered.

"Any requests, mi lady?" I blushed at his tone and shook my head, suddenly flustered. His eyes danced with amusement, and I frowned, somewhat displeased.

"What can you do?" I asked, looking away slightly, not missing the winning shine that danced in his eyes.

"I can do a lot of things," he purred. Again, I blushed, and he chuckled. "Pervert." He winked at me when I made to reply, but only blushed more. I was not! "No matter," he said dropping his little act of trying, and succeeding, to make me blush be flustered.

"Well get on with it," I impatiently snapped. I narrowed my eyes at him and he turned around.

He cleared his throat, and seemed ready himself by closing his eye. I blinked boredly, but when my eyelids flashed back open, he was just...gone. I jumped, and slapped the air in front of me where he had stood. Where did he go?!

"Yameru?" I squeaked, glancing in front of me cynically.

"What is it?" he called from behind me. I gasped and wheeled around.

He wasn't there. I felt my face scrunch up, creeped out. "This isn't impressive. I'm sort of creeped... Creeper."

"Only you'd think that. I'm pretty sure if you would stop cowering, you'd notice how slow I'm moving," Yameru informed, suddenly in front of me.

I jumped back with a gaso and comically pawed at the air in front of me. "Not possible. How are you moving so fast?!"

"I'm not going that fast," he protested, looking away. "You're just slow."

"Well...uh. You win?" I tried, not sure why he would win. But I wanted him to stop doing whatever he was doing. It's was amazing, but scared me a little. Okay, a lot.

"I win what?" he asked, giving me a bemused look.

I shrugged, calming down and relaxing. I continued to walk, and passed him. "A good gulp of oxygen."

"Nothing more?" he mewed curiously. He marched beside me.

I glanced at him and scoffed at his expression. He looked like a thoughtful child. "And nothing less."

He gave me a sour look and turned to look straight ahead. "Fine," he grumbled. I chuckled at his words and shook my head.

"You act like a child." I stepped over a fallen tree and let out a peaceful sigh.

"What?" He shot me a questioning look. "And you act like an adult?"

I pouted. "No."

"Thought so," he mocked. I scoffed, and rolled my eyes.

"Let just hurry home. We took too long at Rin's house," I suggested.

"We would go a lot faster if you didn't walk," he pointed out.

I shrugged and looked around. "Who would want to rush with smells and views like this?"

"Someone who doesn't want to be late to dinner."

I waved him off with a smile. "I like being late for dinner. Plus, mom understands I like the forest. I used to climb trees when I was younger. My mother would watch while my father was away doing something boring like ordering around his people. I'm not exactly sure what he does, but it seems important. My mom said that as soon as I get old enough, I'll be just like her." My face scrunched up in disgust. "I like my mom and all, but I don't want to be like her. Ya know?" I looked to Yameru who was just staring at me, as if something made him curious. I tilted my head to the side and whistled. "Yoohoo. You there?"

He snapped out of it slowly and then shrugged, turning away.

What did I say? I gave him a sour look and then ignored him. It must be something he didn't want to share. But after being an open, chatty person for a couple of days, why did he suddenly not say anything?

XxX

"Yameru!" I called, looking up and around my garden. He was standing beside me looking sourly at the garden. I frowned and shook my head. "Don't look at them like that."

He rose an eyebrow, and crouched beside me. He asked slowly, "Look at them?"

"Yes, them," I responded distantly, looking at my babies. "They are my little babies. I've raised them from when they were little seeds. I've been with them since the beginning, and I'll be there in the end to chop them up and eat them for dinner." I giggled and glanced at Yameru shook his head.

"They're just plants, yet you talk like they are humans. Which is gross considering you just described chopping them up to eat." He flicked the leaves of the potato plant in disgust. I gasped and slapped his hand.

"Watch it! They are all precious," I snapped, petting the leaf he flicked. "You're okay baby. He didn't mean to hurt you."

Yameru leaned close to it and nodded, cooing to it, "Yes I did."

I scoffed and scowled at him. "Stop it, or you'll make them cry. Don't have to be so mean to my babies!" I growled, glaring at him. He hummed, as if a little uncomfortable with my words and stood up, and walked behind me, avoiding confrontation.

Good boy.

I smiled faintly to myself at how self control Yameru had. It was very appealing and pleasing. I know I could get a little...out there, but he was always so reserved and disciplined. It was refreshing to have someone like him around. Of course I hated him at first for it, and it was slightly annoying, but it just meant he had a strong mind. Or, that's how I took it. I reached my other hand out to gently pet my beautiful potatoes. They were so cute when they were healthy. With a hum I looked around my garden and let out a pleasant sigh, I turned around and looked at Yameru thoughtfully.

"Wanna go inside now? Dinner will be ready soon." I smiled bubbly. "I hear she making my favorite."

He smiled faintly and nodded. With that I smiled brightly. He's so kind when he's not speaking. I giggled at the thought and he looked at me thoughtfully. I turned around, so I wouldn't have to see the look on his face when he noticed my blush.

I really don't know why he makes me blush so much.

I marched up the stairs without seeing if Yameru was following. It didn't matter much. He would go inside when he wanted, right?

XxX

Yameru peeled his shirt off of his back, and I smirked, a sudden thought popping into my mind.

"I still don't get how you're so comfortable with undressing and dressing in front of me," I commented. He shrugged, and sighed.

"You don't pose as a threat," he supplied.

I felt my eyebrows scrunch up in curiosity. "A threat? What does that mean?"

"You know, a threat to my body," he tried to clarify. I was still stumped. He frowned at my confused expression. "You know... Try to touch me a whole bunch." He turned around and stared at me blankly.

I felt my cheeks puff out and my face burn with a blush. "Huh?!"

He waved his hand in front of himself and stepped forward, a sweat drop sliding down the side of his head. "No, no. I said you weren't a threat."

I felt conflicted. I am too a threat! But not to his body. I flinched away. "What does that even mean?!"

He looked to the side as if in thought and then shrugged, calming down a bit at my blush. What, was it proof I wasn't angry? He smiled as if he had found and answer. "You know, like the bird and the bees talk," he informed with a nod, though he shifted uncomfortably.

Birds and bees..? They were completely different things. The only similarity was they both had wings. Right? Or was a I missing something. I shook my head and frowned. "I don't get it, Yameru. What do birds and bees have to do with each other?"

"They have nothing to do with each other, Rairakku-sama. It's just a metaphor. Uh. You know, the birds and bees talk."

I blinked and shook my head. "Well..." I started thoughtfully. I sat down on my bed and looked at him expectantly. "Tell me about it."

This time it was his turn to blush. A light shade of pink powders his upper cheeks.

He's cute when he's blushing, I thought, smirking.

"Come on, you got me curious," I insisted. "Take a seat, too. I don't like you standing over me."

He opened his mouth to protest but just settled for groaning and nodding his head. "If you wish," he grumbled, sitting in front of my on the bed.

"Oh good. I also wish for a bedtime story." I smiled when he gave me an uncertain look.

"How old are you?" he asked, as if trying to make sure of something.

"Still old enough for bedtime stories, Yameru," I assured mindlessly. "Anyway, get on with this talk."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, stalling. I stared at him the whole time, awaiting this new information. "Should I tell you what I told my brother? Or do you want it in a less descriptive way."

I rolled my eyes. How bad could this be? "Just tell me. I promise I can handle it." He gave me a skeptical look, but I just rolled my eyes again. I flashed him a reassuring grin.

"Well, if you say so. Okay, so when a man and woman love each other very much, and they both know that the person they love loves them back, they make love. Or do the bird and bees." He paused, and stared at me, seemingly uncomfortable. I gave him a look to continue. He awkwardly continued, looking down on the bed, but still speaking coherently. "When the man and woman make love, they become one being, and spirit, and it's the best thing that the two beings could ever experience. It doesn't take long, only about a minute, but from it, their love only gets stronger, and their bond is almost unbreakable. There are also other things they can get from these actions, which it why it's also called making love. The woman can get pregnant with a child.

Pregnancy is painful, but most women endure it because they are strong, and willed. Not only that, but because it is a known fact women have a higher tolerance for pain. Stop smirking, you might be an exception to that statistic." I frowned at his comment. How the hell did he know I was smirking?! "Anyway, the woman carries the baby in her stomach for nine months, or until it comes out of her. And of course the father of the child is always proud, but not always there to care for the child. This means the mother must take care of her son or daughter until it feels it is time to leave the nest, or its home.

But with the birds and bees is the side effect of getting used. You see, some people don't exactly use the...action...appropriately. They may claim to love the other person so that way they can get the incredible feeling that doing the bird and bees gives the couple. In doing this, the side effect to these actions still occur, but if done often enough, a person might get sick. Or, in other words, their...reproductive organ...might...uh how would you put this...become diseased, and become nasty." He sucked in a big breath. Then he lamely finished, "So, that is why you only have birds and bees with one person. And to has to be someone you love."

I nodded and look at him thoughtfully.

He cleared his throat and looked up at me instead of at the bed. "Any questions?" he asked slowly, as if dreading what could possibly come to my mind.

I hummed and nodded again. "Yes, uh." I looked around and lowered my voice off of instinct. The way he was acting about this made me think it was something to be embarrassed talking about. So, it felt silly not to be uncomfortable with the new information. "How...do...does...uh...it, um, happen?" I asked, my face heating for unknown reasons.

He did reacted unexpectedly. His face lit up in a blush that was bright red and he swallowed hard, suddenly panicked. He jumped away from me and asked, "Why do you want to know?"

I felt my cheeks puff out again in embarrassment and I leaned away from a now pacing Yameru. "You're the one who asked if I had any questions..." I said, looking away. "You don't have to answer it."

"Well, I want to answer your questions," he supplied and then jumped back again, as if again suddenly panicked. "But that one is a little difficult to explain."

I gave him a sour look, and shot at him, "Then why don't you show me?"

Again, he reacted unexpectedly. He stopped being panicked and a hard glare was shot at me. In the blink of an eye he had me, back pressed against the wall, pinned.

His panicked demeanor snapped into something deadly. It scared me to see.

His hand was over my mouth, and he looked at me with dangerously narrowed eyes. I felt myself whimper and tremble. My eye were wide, I could feel it. His blush was still there, but his eyes were steady and hard. "Did you not hear the part where the woman and the man have to love each other?" he asked coldly. In his eyes, the message of, 'I should kill you right now, you stupid girl' was the only thing I could read from them. So cold, like ice, and hard like stone. So dead, like they had been when we first met. I shook my head, and felt tears form in my eyes. Whatever nerve I had struck, I didn't mean to.

"Sorry, Yameru," I whispered, even though it came out as mumbles. "I didn't mean it that way..." When he didn't respond I slammed my eyes shut and pushed him away from me.

His free arm gripped mine, and pulled me with him. I landed on top of him, my knees side by side his hips, my hands still on his firm shirtless chest.

He mindlessly flipped us with an almost effortless twist of his body. I let gravity pull my arms down to the bed, and his hand squeezed his hand firmly to my lips. They quivered under his hold, and my dark green eyes looked fearfully. I whimpered again, and he blinked. He blinked rapidly and shook his head. He flinched, as if my whimper had snapped him out of his little fit, and he yanked his hand back like the contact had burnt him. He looked at me, his eyes softening rapidly to what look like regret. "Sorry Rairakku-sama," he mumbled, looking away. His eyes showed a mental conflict going in on the inside. A deep stab feeling went through my heart at the sight of him. He looked so troubled, like he was hiding something that kept the whole world on his shoulders alone.

I shook my head slowly and frowned. "I shouldn't have asked. It was a stupid question. It's my fault," I dryly stated. I felt numb, but I didn't know why. It was almost as if I was dazed.

"No it wasn't. It was a bad request. Remember the side effects. I do not wish them on any woman, even pregnancy. It is not something someone like you would want to go through. I was not lying to scare you when I say it's painful. Extremely painful. I've witnessed my mother go through it. All she did was scream." He sounded like someone who was trying to beat the information of why doing the birds and the bees was a bad thing in my head. But for some reason, I didn't react stubbornly, and not care for his information.

"For nine months?" I asked, stunned slightly by how awful that sounded.

"Huh? No." He shook his head slowly, and spoke softly. "When the baby decided he wanted to finally see the world outside of his mother's stomach," Yameru clarified. I nodded.

"Oh." I looked around as if looking for something else to talk about. Only then did I notice how close we still were. I felt my face heat in a different kind of blush. This blush didn't just warm my face, but seemingly my whole body as well.

He noticed my staring and looked down to meet my eyes.

His long blue hair fell off his shoulder like a waterfall. His black obsidian eye held life that burned a picture in my soul. They were so pretty. I looked at them, as if a moth drawn to a flame. I remember faintly how his eyes had held little life when we first met, but now he showed much more emotion, and wasn't as much of a prick. I smiled at him. Absently, my hand moved up to curl a finger around a random strand of his hair.

Our eyes were locked together, and we were just staring at each other. One of his hands came down to caress my cheek. A tingling feeling bubbled in my heart, and I felt very light, almost faint.

I unwittingly tugged on Yameru's hair, making him lean down. His head tilted slightly and he kept coming closer and closer. I leaned up, and let and elbow support me so our lips could meet. Something about him was drawing me closer. No thoughts passed through my mind as my eyes started to slide closed.

But before they could, the door burst open and my mother shouted, "RAIRAKKU!"

* * *

**A/N:**_ Since someone's review bothered me...I combined chapters... So they aren't short! I broke them up before, so I am now going back and putting them back together. This is nothing new. But still...chapters **will** be longer. Plus, this benefits the story._

_-Your moody author_


	6. Choices

***Again, nothing new. I just combined two chapters. Next chapter is new, though!***

**Chapter Five**  
_Choices_

The door jingled frantically, and my eyes snapped open. Yameru was across the room before I could blink and the door then shot open. I made myself look casual and not so stunned.

My mother bounced in the room, bringing my mind back to reality. My would-be-kiss was pushed to the back of my mind as my mother grabbed my hand, and pulled me from the bedroom. I snuck a glance at Yameru to see him turn around, and act like nothing happened. At seeing that, my heart ached a bit, but I again pushed that away. Why would my heart ache anyway..?

Again my mother's voice brought me out of my head. "Rairakku, I would like to discuss something with you," my mother said in the calmest voice she could muster. I could tell she was about to jump with joy. I wondered why. A part of my didn't trust how happy she was, and the other part wanted to get excited with her.

"What is it?" I asked. She pulled me into the living room. I felt my breath catch in my throat at the sight in front of me.

My father was shaking someone's hand. I looked at them, stunned slightly. I couldn't place the other man's face, but I could tell I know who this was. I felt my jaw clench, and my mouth press into a line. When my mother stopped, I slid behind her, hiding myself.

"Keiton-san," my mother greeted, drawing the man's attention to her. He looked back and smiled at us. Before continuing, my mother pulled me out from behind her and shoved me forward. "This is Rairakku, my daughter."

I felt my firm lips curve up slightly in a small, polite smile. Kaito turned away from my father, and bowed to me. As he was leaning back up, he strode forward. He seemed perfectly casual, as if he'd been here before, and not only that, his movement looked rehearsed. I held back a grimace as he took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"It's very nice to meet you," he said kindly. I nodded. "You and my little brother used to play together, am I right?" he asked, taking me of guard.

I stayed silent for a moment, the only male friend I've ever had popped into my mind. I took a small trip down memory lane, recalling everything we used to do together. When that moment ended, I asked, "You're Dekiru's older brother?" I felt my mouth go dry, nervous to hear the answer. There were so many things I wanted to know. How was he? Is he different? Has he grown? I licked my lips to calm myself, and made myself look a little presentable. "You look very different from him, sorry for not recognizing you."

Keiton chuckled, and raised to his full height. "Yes," Keiton paused for a moment, a pleasant smile slowly stretching to his face, "he's doing good, by the way."

"You look very different from him, sorry for not recognizing you," I said. I felt myself smile genuinely at Keiton. I hadn't seen Dekiru in years. Deep down, a warm feeling circulated. If this man was close to Dekiru, then he should be no harm.

"It's perfectly fine. No one ever does. He is learning how to deal with political stuff now, just like I did when I was his age. He's learning fast, and training hard," Keiton informed. The pride in his voice made my heart lighten. It was great to hear about Dekiru after all of this time.

"That's great news to hear," I replied, not even hiding the excitement in my voice. "So, what brings you to our home?"

Keiton's smile faded from his face and he turned serious. He informed, taking my hand, "My father thinks it would be wise for our clans to unite. I am here to ask for your hand in marriage, Rairakku-hime."

XxX

I sat next to Keiton on his bed. I was at one end, and he was at the other.

"I wish you would relax more around me, Rairakku-chan," Keiton mused, looking at me with beady eyes. I shifted, my face heating.

"You're just the second boy I've been around, that's all," I responded, glad my voice could keep steady. "It's just...new to me."

"Well," Keiton started, inching from his spot on the other side of the bed. "It's new to be sharing a room with my future wife. We are getting married. I think we should try to enhance our relationship..." he trailed off, and continued to move forward. I gulped, and turned to fully face him.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so I closed it, only to open it again, and close it again. I sighed, and looked down, my nerves sending uncomfortable chills down my body. Was I scared? Worried? Curious? Excited? I couldn't tell. Before I knew it, Keiton was right next to me, reaching out to touch me. I didn't stop him. I let him place his hand on my thigh and wrap his other arm around me, to almost pull me into a hug.

His thumb rubbed small circles on my thigh lightly, making a small blush powered my cheeks. As casually as I could, I moved his hand away from my thigh, letting it drop to the bed.

"Too sudden?" Keiton asked, letting go of me, and scooting over a little bit so there was a gap between us. I bit my lip and nodded.

"I don't think we should do anything intimate until the...marriage," I whispered, my breath catching in my throat.

Keiton faked a small smile and just nodded.

"I just don't want to rush anything," I blurted. The look on his face made me feel guilty, even though I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Rush what?" Keiton bit at me. I flinched at his words.

"Rush the relationship," I supplied.

"We're going to be married a long time, I don't think there's a such thing as rushing," Keiton grumbled.

"Yes, so we have the rest of our marriage to gradually do more," I piped, trying to end the conversation. I stood up, walking a couple of steps before turning and saying, "I'll be in my garden if you need me."

Keiton just nodded, getting up from the bed and busying himself with reading.

I frowned at his bitterness and stalked out of the room, eager to go and tend to the plants Keiton has generously provided me. As I walked down the hall, a closet door I had just past slid open, and a hand shot out, grabbing me, and pulling me into it.

A hand was clamped onto my mouth to keep me from making a noise. I felt my throat constrict out of fear. "Stop it, it's me. You don't know how much of a pain it is to get in here," a familiar voice hissed. I gasped, and slapped the hand away, turning to face the voice. It was pitch black in the closet, so I couldn't see anything, but still, I could feel the heat coming from the other body.

"Yameru?" I whispered, not able to hold back the happiness in my voice. "Is it really you?" I paused, my eyebrows scrunching. I fisted my hand, and shot it forward, successfully hitting Yameru in the gut. He grunted, and I could tell he was glaring at me. "You ass, where have you been?!"

"Don't test my patience," he snapped, "I have had it stretched just by getting in here. Jeez, you should tell your husband-to-be that you aren't very well protected." Yameru sighed, and leaned away from me, most likely leaning against the wall. I just scoffed.

"I'm fine," I assured, waving him off. "I can take care of myself."

"Hn, didn't you say something like that to your father," Yameru hummed. I felt my breath catch in my throat. I never forgot about the day Yameru had suddenly appeared in my life in his disrespectful glory.

"Yes," I said quietly, "Yes I did, and haven't I proved him right so far?" I felt my heart sink slightly. I didn't want this to be what Yameru and I talked about when we saw each other again. Far from it really...

Yameru didn't say anything for a moment, and then sighed. "Yes, you have. You're more skilled than he prefers to acknowledge," Yameru said. I smiled at the sincerity in his voice, and blindly shuffled forward to give him a hug. I awkwardly found him, touching his chest. Yameru instantly tensed, uncomfortable by the contact. Ignoring that, I patted him down, trying to figure out what was where, and then just gave up and gave him an awkward, messed up hug. "I don't like hugs," Yameru breathed, irritated.

"Aw, I do," I cooed, "Mind suffering for a couple minutes?" I looked up at him, giving him an innocent look, even though he couldn't see it.

"Yes," he retorted.

I snickered and ignored him. "Silly, you think I care what you have to say," I mused. Yameru just grunted, and raised a hand to pat my head.

I blinked slowly at his choice of actions. Didn't we almost kissed a couple weeks back? Why was he patting my head?! I want to try that kiss over...

I felt my face heat at the intimate thought, and stared at Yameru expectantly. "Where's your face?" I asked.

I could hear Yameru open his mouth the speak, but then he hesitated. "Why?"

"...Just curious..."

Reluctantly, he said, "Right in front of yours."

I hummed, and had a finger tail up his torso, as if it was walking. It trailed up his chest, to his neck, over his chin, and rested at his lips. They were right in front of mine. The only thing that kept our lips from meeting was my finger. I licked my lips, feeling the same blush take over as last time. It covered all of my body, warming me internally, and almost making me feel like I was melting.

Before I knew what was really happening, we were kissing. Just as I imagined, his lips were soft, and he was rough, and forceful, but I liked it. I don't know when he turned us around, but he was pressing my back to the wall, and my legs were wrapped around his waist.

As much as I loved that he finally kissed me, the dreamy feeling I had vanished, and my eyes flew open. I slapped my hands to Yameru's cheeks and pushed him away.

"As much as I am loving this right now, I'm not ready for anything beyond this," I spat out, my words slurring into another. I held my breath, waiting for his answer, afraid of what it would be.

What if he left, and never came back? What if I hurt him? What if he's angry? Will he ever forgive me? Did I do something wrong? SPEAK! I'm going to go nuts.

I fidgeted, looking in front of me nervously.

Without saying anything, Yameru put his forehead on mine and said, "I respect that." I closed my eyes in relief at the answer, and relaxed against him. "But, that doesn't mean I won't take advantage of the privileges I do get." I blinked at his blunt words, before a giggle escaped my lips.

"That's almost romantic," I commented.

Yameru just grunted. "Stop talking," he whispered, kissing me again. This time it was softer, more teasing in a way.

I felt pure happiness at Yameru's intimacy, it was different from Keiton's by millions of miles, light years, lifetimes, even. It was...real.

And I just had to ruin the moment.

Once Keiton entered my mind, he wouldn't leave. Guilty flooded me, and almost choked me. I broke away from Yameru, and then noticed I was crying. Silently, I thanks God that I had broke away when I did.

I breathed deeply, calming myself, before I said, "It's hard."

"What's...hard?" Yameru retorted, almost as if he was angry, but a part of me knew better.

"I don't know...I just feel...something is bothering me," I whispered. Yameru cleared his throat, and tension fell on to us like thick morning fog.

Yameru leaned into me, pressing me more into the wall. My heart started to beat like a hummingbird, even so, more tears dripped from my eyes. Yameru's lips brushed on my neck, and then he stopped, as if caught off guard. I felt him close his eyes, his eyelashes fluttering against my neck.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered, backing up from the wall. He pulled his head back just to press his forehead to mine.

"I feel guilty," I informed. My lips quivered, and I felt pathetic. Here was Yameru, such a strong person, having to consol some crying girl who feels guilty.

I'm sorry I'm so stupid, Yameru.

As if he had read my mind he said, "You're not stupid, nor are you some girl." As kind as those words were, I felt myself crumble against him. I stuffed my face into his shoulder as tears spilled.

"You're too kind," I sobbed. Despite the tears, I chuckled, those words sounding weird being directed at Yameru. He chuckled too, but it was distant, as if he wasn't really listening.

I ignored that, and unlatched myself from Yameru, stepping back.

"I should be going." I looked at Yameru and slowly shuffled to the door. "I'll be in the garden, if you want anymore surprise attacks," I joked. When he didn't respond, I frowned, but slid the door open and walked out.

Of course, I went to the garden, and I enjoyed being surrounded by the flowers, and plant life, even if most of them were dead. I would fix that in no time.

As guilty as I felt about the whole Yameru thing, a little gardening cleared that from my mind, and I was put into the zone. I cooed at the plants, and petted them, having my own moments.

So what brought me out of my moment? Simple. A hand slapping on to my mouth, and the person that hand was connected to just so happened to pull me into the forest, where no one could see me.

Shit. Was I just kidnapped?


	7. Rise & Fall

**Chapter Six**  
_Rise & Fall_

I squirmed half heartedly, afraid of what the person might do. Considering I was pulling into a chest and the chest was flat, I assumed it was a boy/man. I let out a squeak of protest as his grip tightened on me.

I didn't know who this person was, but whoever it was, was going to die.

After God knows how long of him dragging me into the forest, he stopped, and let me go. I was shocked by the sudden release, and I fell to my knees. I let a growl, and popped back up, turning to the man.

What I saw stopped me from lunging at the man.

His face was familiar, and there was a proud, and smug smile stretched on his lips. After a couple seconds of silence, I knew who this was. "Dekiru?" I breathed. "How could..."

"No time for small talk," Dekiru boomed, "We have to get out of here before my supervisors find me!"

"Dekiru, wha-" before I could finish, the boy grabbed my hand, and pulled me farther away.

"I don't have much time to explain," he informed, but I could tell he was being playful. Wait, even though we were practically adults, he was playing with me?

. . .

Alright, I accept that. I smiled, and let Dekiru pull me along. It felt just like old times when we were younger.

For another ten minutes he dragged me farther and farther away from the 'prison'. Then we stopped. I was a little out of breath, as was he, so we just stood there, breathing heavily and staring at each other.

"Well, I thought about how I would get you out of that...hell hole, but now that you're here, I'm speechless," Dekiru said. He smiled apologetically at me, and then shrugged. "But, I assume it doesn't matter, does it? So how are you, Lil Miss Bride to Be?"

"Oh, you know about that?" I asked, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Know about it? I'm planning it with him. He's excited, ya know."

"Actually, I don't know. He's not one for being very talkative."

"That I agree with," Dekiru dramatically informed. He took my hand and pulled me towards him. "I say you give him an earful about mindless wedding bullshit. That will be the funniest thing that I would ever experience. Oh wait, and I have to be there!"

I laughed at his request, and ripped my hand out of his. While patting his head I said, "Not going to happen. I don't want to bother him."

"Bother him? I'm sure he'd be overjoyed to have such a beautiful bride wanting to spend time with him," Dekiru assured. He took my hand and kissed it, looking up at me. "At least, I'd be overjoyed."

I smiled at his kind words, and patted his hand. "Dekiru, I love you, but I would never want to marry you."

"But you want to marry my brother. From what I've heard you've only known him for a week," Dekiru countered. His playful mood had dropped to a grim one, shocking my slightly.

"I've known your brother for two weeks, and I had no say! Not really. My father practically forced me to say yes, and I'm..." I paused to really think about my words. What could I say that seemed to not contradict my actions from earlier? "...willing to unite our clans."

Dekiru rolled his eyes. "I already knew that, dummy. It's an arranged marriage. Still..." he paused, taking a moment before speaking. "If your sister was still alive, she'd be getting married, not you."

My eyes narrowed at the boy in front of me. I pulled my hand away from his and spat, "You don't know that! Don't say things like that."

"Like what? It's true! They would have married!"

"If she wouldn't have died things wouldn't have been different-we wouldn't need power!"

"Need power?" Dekiru was silent for a fleeting moment. I took my chance to turn around, and angrily march off, only to have him say to my back, "Your father needs to be controlled. He's taken out more clans than you are aware of. We have no neighbors in the land around us. We are the only ones left. Did you know that? Did you know that your father has all killed every single one of your childhood friends, besides me? You may be friendly, and generous, but your father is a monster."

I gasped at his words, and quickly bit my upper lip to keep from screaming at him. A strong part of me wanted to hear him out. Tears had already started to sting my eyes. I had no idea why I felt the need to cry. Maybe it was because I was conflicted. I trusted Dekiru to know what he was talking about, but to accuse my father of killing off all of those people seemed so surreal. My body was so tense, I was perfectly still, waiting for more. The bitter part of me wanted to laugh in his face.

Dekiru noted my silence and continued, "This...marriage will be a great opportunity to control him. That's what I wanted to tell you. That's why I brought you out here. I didn't want someone to overhear."

I blinked a couple of times to get the tears away, and turned to face him, but a figure hopped down in front of me, blocking me from Dekiru.

"Too bad you have almost no common sense," the man in front of me said. Even though the voice was deeper, and I couldn't see who is was, I knew it was Yameru. "You're a leak."

"And you're a spy," Dekiru hissed. "You weren't supposed to hear that. I'm going to have to kill you."

I gasped again, and subconsciously reached forward to grab Yameru's arm and pull him to me, almost to try and ward off any danger. Of course, Yameru saw it, and moved away, to the side, using his other arm to pull me behind a tree.

"Close your eyes, and cover your ears," he ordered softly, staring at Dekiru with distaste.

I shook my head, and tried to say something but Yameru's narrowed eyes made the air stop in my lungs.

"Now," he demanded. The tone of his voice sent chills down my spine. I licked my lips, calming the growing pit in my stomach, and nodded distantly, doing just as he said.

I heard the mumbles as the two mostly threw insults back and forth, and after a couple of dead silent moments, something heavy landed next to me. I jumped, and my eyes accidentally popped open.

My eyes about popped out of my head at the sight of my best friend. His brilliant eyes were dulled over, and his usually creamy skin was fading into a pale white.

I felt the color drain my face, and I screamed.

Not a wimpy shriek-no. I actually screamed, like a scream that is so loud, people on the moon go, "Damn, what the hell happened?"

And of course, Yameru's hand was instantly on my mouth, and we were on the move. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!" he muttered, his voice was dark, as well as his aura. I felt myself bit my lip, and look up at him with watery eyes.

How...how could he... _kill_ Dekiru?

* * *

**A/N:**_ Yes, as short chapter. Be as disappointed as you want. I just wanted to update, and I need a plot filler kind of... I could make this longer, but I think it would be easier to just stop it here cuz a lot can happen, and I want to wrap with story up in ten chapters. I expect the next chapter will be a **lot** longer. A lot of shit goes down, and things unfold, and well...ya know...shit goes down._

_This isn't editted. I know, there might be errors, that bothers me, but I'm tired, so I'll look at it later when I wake up form my nap. I've had a busy morning, and rest seems like the best thing to do right now._

_Also, there's a poll on my proflie, go check it the fuck out! It needs votes! I want your opinion on those stories. Now...make your Author-san proud and go vote, well, right after you review of course, and ya know, favorite and follow the story, and then go and favorite and follow me, and then check out the poll! Yeah, the usual. :)_

_-Author-san!_


End file.
